Across Gender
by Tache
Summary: Michiru starts having suspicions that Haruka is not happy. Will she be able to lead Haruka down the path towards happiness? Deals with transgender situations.
1. Suspicion

Wow, it's been awhile since I wrote a HxM fic, and this is not one of my normal humor fics either. This is a more serious fic dealing with a subject that I am currently going through myself. I am currently going through the female to male transition myself, and this fic will deal with Haruka going through it. I remember reading a fic like this before, but this one will also deal with Haruka being Sailor Uranus as well. Just to make things clear, I in no way support the Prince Uranus story or anything about Haruka being a man back in the Silver Millennium. With that being said, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't support the Prince Uranus story. I am in no way trying to go against anything Naoko Takeuchi ever said.

Chapter 1: Suspicion

Haruka and Michiru stood on a cliff looking over the ocean. Michiru leaned in closer to Haruka resting her head on Haruka's chest. Haruka tensed up a bit at this motion. Michiru looked up at her curiously feeling her lover's tension.

"Um, Michiru, would you mind resting your head on my shoulder instead?" Haruka asked. Michiru moved her head up to Haruka's shoulder at her request, but moved her hand up to cup Haruka's breast, causing her lover to tense up again.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru asked with worry. Haruka looked away from her as she answered.

"I'm just sensitive there, that's all." She told Michiru. Michiru didn't really believe this. Her lover's behaviour often made her wonder. Haruka hardly ever let Michiru touch her in her feminine areas. Haruka often told her it was just because she wanted to make sure Michiru was happy and that her own happiness wasn't as important. Michiru sighed and decided to ask her lover the one question that has been on her mind for awhile now.

"Haruka, are you not happy being a woman?" She asked, causing Haruka to tense up again. She could sense that she had struck something with that question. She only hoped Haruka would be honest with her.

"Of course I'm happy being a woman, why wouldn't I be?" Haruka answered after a moment of silence. "Besides, it's not like I could just become a man anyways. And what about me being Sailor Uranus. That would only cause complications…" She trailed off. To Michiru, it sounded like Haruka was trying was trying to convince herself she was happy being a woman, and not others.

'Poor Haruka,' Michiru thought to herself, 'she must be so confused. Does her being Sailor Uranus really provide such an obstacle for her? She always has seemed to by uncomfortable with transforming. Then when the Starlights showed up, she was filled with jealousy towards them, I could sense it. At first I thought it was just because Seiya was flirting with me so much, but could it have been because they have the ability to be men in their everyday life? Oh Haruka, I wish I could help you.' Michiru looked up at Haruka who seemed to be lost in her own thought. "Haruka, perhaps it's best if we head home for tonight." Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded and the two hopped into Haruka's car. Michiru watched Haruka drive the car in silence. 'Haruka, I swear I'll find someway to make you happy.'

When they got home, Haruka went up to her's and Michiru's room without saying anything to anyone. Michiru just sighed at this. Perhaps Setsuna could help her make Haruka happy. Setsuna looked up confused at Haruka's odd behaviour.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked in confusion. Michiru sat down on the couch and motioned to Setsuna to sit down beside her. Setsuna nodded as she sat down beside Michiru.

"Setsuna, in history, has there ever been a Sailor Senshi that changed their gender?" Michiru asked at a moment of silence. Setsuna looked confused for a moment.

"Like the Starlights?" She asked in confusion. Michiru shook her head. This was going to be hard to explain. But she had to do this for Haruka.

"No, I mean has a senshi ever, you know, transitioned from one sex to the other and had their senshi form changed to match?" Michiru asked not really knowing how to explain it. Setsuna thought about this.

"Michiru, what brings this up all of a sudden?" Setsuna asked her. Michiru looked down at her hands as she answered.

"It's Haruka. I get the feeling that she's not really comfortable with being a woman. She told me she was happy being a woman when I asked her earlier tonight, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more then she was trying to convince me. She also mentioned something about her being Sailor Uranus as being as obstacle. So I was wondering if there was anyway we could make it so that instead of having to wear that short skirt when she transforms, if it could be changed into a tuxedo or something like that so should could become more comfortable and seriously think about what she wants." Michiru explained. Setsuna nodded at her explanation. She understood what Michiru was trying to say. She always had the feeling that Haruka would be more comfortable in pants then that mini skirt herself for awhile now. She stood up and transformed herself into Sailor Pluto.

"Michiru, I really don't know myself, but I'll go find out. I hope it is, because I would like to see Haruka happy just as much as you do." She turned to Michiru. "I'll let you know what I find out, for now I think you should go up and see Haruka. She seemed really upset when you two got home." Tears flooded out of Michiru's eyes at this.

"Thank you for doing this for us." Michiru said and got up to hug Pluto. Pluto hugged her back.

"It's no problem. Now I should get going." With that, Pluto teleported out of the room. Michiru took a moment to collect herself and made her way up the stairs to see Haruka.

In the bedroom, Haruka stood in front of a full length mirror, wearing only her underwear. Her eyes were filled with disgust at what she saw. 'Why me?' She thought to herself, 'Why did I have to be cursed like this? Why did I have to be Sailor Uranus? I would be so much happier if I just could have been born a boy. Why did the Gods have to be so cruel?' She slammed her fists into the glass with so much force that the mirror cracked. "Damn it, why me?!?!" She yelled out loud as tearing began to flow from her eyes. She remained like that until Michiru entered the room, at that point she tried to cover her tears.

"Haruka, you don't need to hide your feelings from me. I can tell you are unhappy." Michiru told her as she walked over to embrace her in a hug. "Haruka, I'm here for you. I always will. I'll do anything to help and make you happy. I love you." Tears flooded from Haruka's eyes.

"But I am happy Michiru. Really, being a woman doesn't bother me at all. It's not something I can just change anyways. It's not like there's some magical sex-changing ray or anything like that that you see in anime anyways. Besides, what about me being Sailor Uranus." Haruka ranted as the tears flowed. Michiru had her own tears flowing from her eyes as she looked up at Haruka.

"Haruka, saying that to yourself won't change anything. You may think that you're convincing yourself that you are happy, but you are not. The pain will just sit there inside you, growing more and more each day. The best cure for that is to actually take action towards what you want. If not, you'll just have regret when you are older that you didn't take action. And don't worry about being Sailor Uranus, I asked Setsuna if she could see if you could somehow have your fuku changed from that short skirt to a tux or something like that." Michiru told her love and she cried into her chest.

"But what about you Michiru, how would you feel about it?" Haruka asked as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Would you leave me if I changed?" At this comment Michiru reached up to kiss Haruka fiercely on the lips. After a minutes Michiru broke the kiss.

"Haruka, I love you because you are you!" Michiru told her. "I don't care rather you are a woman, man, or something else. I'll love you all the same because you are you!" Haruka could not stop her tears at this.

"But look at me Michiru, crying like this. Men don't cry!" She yelled. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka, everyone cries at some point. Crying is not limited to women you know." She told her. She looked at Haruka after a moment. "Now that that's all out of the way, I think it's best if we go to bed." Haruka nodded at this and allowed Michiru to lead her towards the bed. Once in bed, Michiru allowed Haruka to cuddle up to her. Soon after, Haruka fell asleep and looked at peace. 'Don't worry Haruka, we'll get through this. I swear we will.' With that Michiru went to sleep.

To Be Continued…

Well there's the first chapter of this. Having support during transition is defiantly a good thing. While I may not have a lover, my family has been extremely supportive of me. Without their support, I don't think I would be as far along as I am now. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in a review. I may not be the best question answerer, but I'll try my best. Please keep any flames to yourself though.


	2. Coming Out

Thanks to everyone who has shown their support so far. Glad to know that there are people who like this story and are supportive. Well lets get moving on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2: Coming Out

Haruka woke up the next morning with Michiru cuddled up to her tightly. Haruka smiled while looking at her. She was truly lucky to have such a supportive girlfriend. She didn't like to admit it, but Michiru's potential reaction was one of the big reasons Haruka had kept her feelings bottled up inside. She had been afraid that if she had told Michiru, that she would freak out and leave her for some woman who was happy as a woman. She was glad that she was wrong about that. Michiru then stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She glanced up at Haruka with a smile.

"Morning love." She said and planted a kiss on Haruka's lips gently. Haruka smiled when the kiss ended. She was indeed very lucky. She leaned in for more, but was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. She backed away a bit and turned towards the door.

"You can come in." She called out to whoever was the one knocking. The door opened and it was revealed to had been Hotaru who had knocked. Hotaru had grown quite a bit in the past few years. She now had the appearance of a 16 year old. Haruka smiled at her adoptive daughter as she walked towards the bed.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, are you two alright? I heard you both crying last night. I would have come in last night to see what was the matter, but I figured it may be a personal issue you didn't want me involved in at the moment." She trailed off towards the end. She was truly a sharp senshi, like the other outers were. It was like she had a sixth sense.

Haruka nodded at Hotaru, who nodded back. "Thank you for being considerate, Hotaru-chan. You're right, it is a bit personal. I'll tell you what it is when I'm ready." Haruka told her daughter. Hotaru just nodded.

"I understand, Haruka-papa. Everyone needs the time to think things out for themselves, before they can tell others." Hotaru said in a moment of wisdom. It was strange how she could say the right things, without even knowing the situation. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Haruka's forehead. "Well I'll see you and Michiru-mama downstairs." And with that she left the room. Haruka smiled at her daughter. Hotaru truly did love her, just as she did all her parents. She just had the feeling that Hotaru would support her when she felt the time was right to tell her.

"Hotaru's a good girl. I'm very proud of her." Michiru said from her said. Haruka nodded.

"How was it that we ended up with such a smart and wonderful girl in our lives anyways?" Haruka asked. Michiru smiled at this.

"She truly is a god send." She commented. She then got up and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for the day. "Haruka, you should get dressed. We can't leave Hotaru waiting downstairs for us all day." Haruka smiled and nodded at this.

When they got downstairs, Michiru was happy to find Setsuna sitting at the table drinking coffee. She smiled as she noticed her friends walking into the room.

"Good morning, Haruka-san and Michiru-san." Setsuna greeted to her friends. Her friends smiled back at her.

"Morning, Setsuna-san." They both said at the same time. Michiru walked closer to Setsuna.

"So, do you have any good news this morning?" Michiru asked her, hoping that Setsuna had found something out that could possible help Haruka. Michiru felt that this could be quite a big step for Haruka that could help her become more happy.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Setsuna said, "But the good news does come with a bit of bad news." Haruka and Michiru sat down at the table with their friend.

"So what is it?" Haruka asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She really hoped that there was a way for her to become a man, so she didn't have to feel so trapped all the time. Living feeling like you were in the wrong body was not a pleasant experience.

"Well the good news is that there are records of senshi changing their sex before, outside of the Starlights circumstances." Setsuna said. Haruka and Michiru both smiled at this.

"That's great." They both said at the same time. Haruka grinned at the thought. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

"So, how would I do it?" Haruka asked. "How would I become a man?" Setsuna sighed at this.

"Well unfortunately, there exists no instant way for senshi to just change their sex. They have to use whatever method is available where they are, which here on Earth would be hormone therapy and surgery. Although if you make an appointment with the Senshi Council, you can have your sailor fuku changed into a tuxedo."

"Well that great." Haruka exclaimed, "I sure am sick of that mini skirt and form fitting suit."

"The only catch with that is, in order to be approved by the council for this, you need to have all the senshi and royals in your part of the galaxy sign this form." At that, Setsuna pulled out a form from her dimensional pocket. Haruka grabbed the form and read over it.

"So, does this mean I'll need to come out to them all?" Haruka asked. "I mean, sooner then I wanted too?" It would be pretty lousy of her as a friend to go through this without telling. They would probably never trust her again if she did that. Setsuna just nodded at her.

"Well if you want to go through this, you will." She told her friend. Michiru turned to her lover.

"If you want, I could invite all the senshi over for dinner one night so you can tell them." Michiru suggested. Haruka nodded at her.

"Ya, that would be great." Haruka thought for a moment, "What about on Saturday night, think they could come then?"

"Well I don't see any problem with that, I'll give them all a call right now." Michiru said as she stood up. Haruka also stood up.

"And I think I owe it to our daughter to tell her about this before our friends." Haruka said and sighed. She really wasn't good at talking about things like this. Besides, what would she say, "Hi Hotaru. Guess what, I'm planning on becoming a man."? Ya, that probably wouldn't happen, nor would that be taken well. Michiru gave her a pat on the back.

"Good luck, Haruka."

"Thanks, Michiru." And with that, Haruka went to look for her daughter. She found her in the living room watching TV. Haruka took a deep breath and approached her. 'Here goes nothing.' "Hotaru-chan, I have something I need to talk to you about." Hotaru shut off the TV and turned to her.

"Yes Haruka-papa, what is it?" Hotaru asked as she turned to her father. Haruka froze. She really had no idea how she was going to tell Hotaru. Maybe it's be best to find out Hotaru's opinion first.

"Hotaru-chan, what do you think about people changing their sex?" Haruka asked her daughter in a low voice. She could feel some tears building up, but not falling yet. Damn, why did this have to be so difficult and emotional for her. Hotaru thought about this for a moment.

"Are you talking about the Starlights?" She finally asked. Haruka shook her head.

"No, not the Starlights, I'm talking about transgender people who feel like they are the opposite sex and transition themselves to become that sex. What do you think about that?" Haruka asked as some tears became to fall. She whipped her eyes in frustration, trying to hide the tears. She couldn't let her daughter know she was crying. Luckily, Hotaru was to deep in thought to notice.

"I honestly don't know what I think." Hotaru answered truthfully. "I really don't know much on the subject. I mean, I never knew anyone who has done this. But I really don't have a problem with it though. If it makes someone happy, then it is a good thing." Haruka smiled as the tears flowed. It was nice to know that Hotaru was so open minded. Hotaru then turned towards her father. "So, why did you ask, Haruka-papa?" She then noticed her father's tears. "What's wrong?"

"Hotaru, the reason I asked you this is because I had a talk with Michiru-mama last night. After our discussion, I feel that I may want to transition to become male." Haruka could not stop the tears now, but disparately tried to. Hotaru absorbed this information and gave her father a hug.

"Haruka-papa, I love you." She told her crying father, "Nothing is going to change that. I support you in whatever decision you make!" Tears were now flowing out of her eyes. The two sat there like that for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. I'm glad you can support me in this." Haruka whispered into her ear.

"No problem, Haruka-papa." Hotaru whispered back. Hotaru thought for a moment. "Haruka-papa, what are you going to do about you being Sailor Uranus?" Haruka sighed at this.

"Your Setsuna-mama found out that if I get all the senshi to sign a form, the Senshi Council will change my Sailor Fuku into a tuxedo. Your Michiru-mama is calling them all now to see if they can come over on Saturday so I can tell them." Haruka explained as Michiru entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Well it's all set. All the senshi are coming over Saturday night for dinner." Michiru announced. Haruka rested her head in her hands as she sighed. Michiru noticed this. "What's wrong love?"

"How am I going to tell them? How will they react? What if they don't support me?" Haruka ranted in worry. Michiru walked over and hugged her.

"Don't worry so much about it, Haruka. We have very good friends, I'm sure they'll all be supportive." She comforted her lover. Haruka nodded in her, but still worried.

"But what if they don't take it well? What if they no longer want to be friends with me?" Haruka worried. Michiru just sighed. Hotaru turned towards her parents.

"Haruka-papa, you need to stay positive. I may not know much about the transition at this point, but I know enough to know worrying won't help anything!" She told her Haruka-papa. Haruka smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. I needed that."

Saturday came pretty fast, to fast for Haruka's liking. Michiru spent the whole day preparing a roast for that night. Haruka spent the day pacing around the living room. She could not help worrying. What if something bad did happen? What if they started asking a bunch of questions? What if they laughed at her? What if they called her a freak? She just could not thinking of everything bad that could possibly happen. Michiru walked into the room and sighed at the sight of her worried lover.

"Haruka, will you stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Michiru said and she sat down on the couch and motioned for Haruka to sit beside her. "You really need to stop worrying about anything bad that could happen, and just focus on the positive side of things. The rest of the senshi will still love you and support you, I'm sure of it." Haruka was about to answer, when the doorbell rang, signalling the arrive of the inner senshi. Haruka's nervousness shot up as she heard Setsuna talking to them at the door and inviting them in. How was she going to do this? Michiru stood up to go greet their younger friends.

"Everyone, I'm glad you could make it." Michiru said to everyone. "Please take a seat at the table, dinner should be ready now." Haruka just wanted to hide. To be anywhere but here, but she knew this had to be done. The longer she avoided it, the longer it would haunt her. She took a deep breath and joined the rest of the senshi at the table. She could hardly eat though. She was way to nervous to eat. She just couldn't stop thinking about what might happen. Usagi noticed the state she was in.

"Haruka-san, what's the matter? You hardly touched your food? Are you not feeling well? You haven't said anything since we got here." Usagi asked in concern. Haruka decided it was now or never. She took a deep breath to help calm her nerves.

"Actually, I have something to tell you all." Haruka told the table. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"What is it, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not that quite sure how to tell you all this. I know deep down that you probably won't hate me, but I just can't stop feeling like you might hate me. And what if you don't support me?" Haruka admitted her worries.

"But Haruka-san, I could never hate you." Usagi said.

"We're all a team." Ami added.

"And as a team, we support each other." Makoto added. Haruka smiled at there words.

"Well this is difficult to say, and I don't know quite how to explain this, so I guess being straight out would be best. Everyone, I'm transgender." She said this last part in a low voice, but everyone still heard it. Silence broke out throughout the table as this information was absorbed. Finally, Usagi broke the silence.

"What's transgender?" She asked in her normal clueless voice. At her princess's words, Haruka just couldn't help but laugh. Usagi sure did know how to lighten the mood. She didn't laugh for long though as she needed to answer her princess.

"It means that I want to become a man." Haruka explained. Usagi blinked at this explanation.

"How are you going to do that? Are you going to become one of the Starlights?" Usagi asked confused. Everyone just sighed at her.

"Usagi, you really are stupid!" Rei yelled at her from across the table. Usagi started to cry and this and clung to Mamoru who was sitting beside her.

"No, Koneko-chan, I'm not becoming one of those idiots." Haruka answered, "What I'm planning to do is to go on hormone therapy and eventually have surgery." Usagi looked up from Mamoru's shoulder.

"Well Haruka-san, I still don't know what that means, but I'll support you in it." Usagi told her, "All I honestly want is for all my friends to be happy, and if that makes you happy, it makes me happy."

"We all support you, Haruka-san." Ami said, "In fact, I actually know a bit about transgender process and have some books on it."

"Haruka-san, you're very brave for going through this process, of course I support you." Rei added.

"I'll always look up to you as a role model, even if I have no intention of becoming a man." Makoto said.

"You'll make a hot man!" Minako shouted, "I just may want to go out with you afterwards."

"You'll make a very honourable man." Mamoru added. Haruka had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone." She told them, "Your support means a lot to me." Usagi then thought of something.

"What about you being Sailor Uranus? Will that change anything?" She asked. At those words, Setsuna pulled out the form.

"I talked to the Senshi Council and they'll change her fuku into a tuxedo if everyone here signs this form and she goes to meet with them." She explained. Everyone nodded and moved in to sign it.

"Hey Setsuna-san, is there any possibility that I could go with Haruka so I can show my support?" Usagi asked. She was a really good friend.

"Of course you can come, princess. Anyone here can come if they want." Setsuna answered. At that, all the senshi agreed to go with Haruka. They were a team after all and would show their support to all team members. Tears streamed out of Haruka's eyes.

"Thank you everyone, I truly am lucky to have friends like you." She said. Usagi turned to her to hug her.

"No problem, Haruka-san. If there is anything else we could do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Usagi said. Haruka stopped to think for a moment.

"Well I do have one request." She told them.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"I would like if you could try from now on to refer to me using male pronouns instead of female pronouns." He told them.

To Be Continued…

OK, as you might have guessed from that last sentence, from now on I'll be referring to Haruka using male pronouns. Hope this doesn't confuse you to much or make anyone mad. I honestly thought about when in the story I should start using male pronouns for Haruka, and decided the answer, as with all transgender people, is as soon as possible. I have decided against changing Haruka's name though. While it is a big part in a transgendered persons life to have their named changed, it might just end up confusing those reading this, plus I'm not good at coming up with good, original Japanese names anyways. Feel free to ask any questions you have, as long as they aren't to inappropriate.


	3. The Senshi Council

Well I'm busy with college and being lazy, but I decided this chapter needed to be written before I forgot what I wanted to write about. Thank you for all the support so far. And a reminder that starting this chapter I'm going to start referring to Haruka using male pronouns, or at least trying too… Maybe I should start beta reading starting with this chapter, but knowing me, I'll be to lazy to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: The Senshi Council

It was hard to believe, but a week had already gone by since Haruka came out to all the senshi. He almost had a hard time believing how well they were all adjusting and how supportive they were of him. He was quite happy about this though, and that they all agreed to come with him to meet with the Senshi Council, which was this weekend. He sat on the couch just waiting. Michiru saw how nervous her lover was and went over to sit beside him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll all be here soon." She said as she sat down. Haruka looked down at his lap.

"How come you're all so supportive of me?" He asked. Michiru looked over at him, surprised. "Why am I not being rejected? I thought that what was supposed to happen, even with supportive friends and family. Even though they say they'll try and adjust, it just ends up taking them forever. Why is it all of you are so quick to start thinking of me as a man as soon as I come out?"

"Haruka, of course we're all supportive of you. We all care about you deeply and want you to be happy. Sure most normal people have a hard time adjusting to change, but we're far from normal, we're senshi. We've faced so much over the years that nothing surprises, or even fazes us anymore." Michiru explained to her lover. Haruka still didn't look convinced.

"But what about you? How can you start to love me knowing what I want to do?" Haruka asked. Michiru responded by leaning into his shoulder.

"Haruka, don't doubt the power of love. My love for you runs a lot deeper then your gender or anything else. I'll always be by your side, no matter what." She told him. Haruka smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Michiru, for everything." They sat there like that for half an hour till the rest of the senshi arrived. Setsuna greeted them at the door.

"Thank you all for coming today. I know I can't speak directly for Haruka, but I'm sure your support means a lot to him." Setsuna told them all as she lead them to where the two love birds sat on the couch. The two stood up after everyone was in the room. Minako walked over to the two.

"So Haruka, ready for your big day?" She asked with a wink. Haruka nodded.

"Ya, but I am a bit nervous. What if they don't change my fuku, then what will I do? I'll end up being stuck as a man in a mini skirt whenever I transform. I'll never want to transform again." He ranted. Michiru leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips to stop his ranting.

"Haruka, stop worrying about it. I'm sure they'll see you for the man you are and change your fuku." Michiru told him. Usagi stepped up to him.

"And if they don't, Haruka-san, I'll use my powers to do something." She said. Haruka smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you for your support, I'm sure this meeting will go fine, but I am still a bit nervous. It's only natural. Now, I think it's time we get going." Everyone nodded at this and transformed. 'Soon my transformation won't be so painful. So I'll have a transformation to be proud of.' Haruka thought as he transformed into Sailor Uranus. All the senshi stared at Uranus. Uranus looked puzzled at this. Sailor Moon finally decided to speak.

"Uranus, should we still refer to you as a man when you are in this form?" She asked to which everyone nodded in agreement. While they really had no problem calling Haruka a man like he wished, calling Sailor Uranus a man in that Sailor Fuku was another story. Uranus sighed at this in understanding.

"I know it may seem weird, dressed like this, but I would still prefer to be referred to as a man." He told them. Pluto stepped forward.

"Now that that is settled, everyone link hands so that we can teleport there." She instructed. They all nodded and linked hands with the senshi next to them.

"Sailor Teleport!" They all yelled and with that they disappeared from the outer's living room.

A while later, they arrived at the headquarters of the Senshi Council. Uranus looked up at the building, the nervous feeling building up in the pit of him stomach. Neptune walked up beside him and held his hand.

"I'm here for you, Haruka, we all are." Neptune told him. The rest of the senshi walked up right beside them.

"Go for it, Haruka." Sailor Moon said. Uranus just glanced around at all of them, before nodding.

"Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me." He said and turned to the building. "Now let's go." And with that they all entered the building. They walked down the hall silently, until they reached the reception desk. The senshi behind the desk looked up at them all.

"Do you guys have an appointment with the council?" She asked, observing the group. Uranus stepped up to the desk.

"Yes, I'm Sailor Uranus. I have an appointment with the council today." He told her. She punched this into her computer, resulting in Uranus's file appearing on the screen.

"Oh yes, here you are." She looked at the rest of the senshi. "Do they have appointments too?" She asked. Uranus shook his head.

"No, they're just here with me for support." He told her. The receptionist nodded her head at this.

"Then all of you may take a seat. The council will come get you when they are ready." She told them.

"Thank you." They all said and made their way to the waiting area. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. The tension was really getting to Uranus. What would happen when he went in there? Would it all go as he had hoped? After what seemed like eternity, someone finally came out of the room.

"Sailor Uranus, the council will see you now." Uranus nervously stood up. The rest of the senshi stood up as well. With out word, they made their way into the room where the Senshi Council waited. Inside the room, the council all sat in a large circle. The council was formed of aged senshi, but from their youthful looks, you never would have been able to guess. Pluto had explained to them that the council was composed of some of the best senshi in history. Before them were some of the wisest, strongest, and most cunning senshi ever. This only made Uranus more nervous. What would they think of him?

The head of the council sat at the top of the circle in a large chair. She motioned to Uranus to come closer. Uranus gulped as he stepped into the center of the circle. "Sailor Uranus, what is the purpose of your visit today?" She asked. Uranus froze. He had no idea what he wanted to tell the council. Well he did know what he wanted to tell them, but he wasn't sure how to tell them. He stood there looking at the ground for a few moments, looking sheepishly. "Well?" The head spoke after waiting for 5 minutes. Uranus blushed in embarrassment. Neptune walked up to him and took his hand in hers.

"Uranus, just tell her what it is. She's not going to judge you." Neptune told him. Uranus squeezed her hand back in thanks for the support and took a deep breath.

"Well," He said, "The truth is, I want to become a man." No one spook as the head picked up Uranus's file and began looking through it.

"It says in here that you've protected your Solar System from outside attack back in the Silver Millennium." She read, "When you were reborn on Earth in this time, you hunted from the Talismans and helped protect the Earth from the Silence. When Galaxia tried to take of the Galaxy, you and your partner Neptune attempted one of the most crazy battle strategies ever by pretending to be on Galaxia's side and it almost worked. You truly are a strong senshi." Uranus stood there blinking.

"What does this have to do with my request?" Uranus asked confused. The head just smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know more about you first." She said. Uranus sweat dropped at this. "Anyways, you do know that we just can't turn you into a man right? Even though we are powerful, we don't have that kind of power." Uranus nodded.

"I know. But my fuku is rather feminine." He told her. "I was wondering if I could possibly have something a little more masculine to wear instead." He then pulled out the form all the senshi had signed and handed it to her. "All my friends have signed the form, in fact, they are here today to support me if you haven't already noticed." At that he motioned to all he friends who stood outside the circle watching. The head nodded.

"You truly are lucky to have such supportive friends. The council would be honoured to grant your request." The head held out her hand and Uranus's fuku began to glow. When the glowing faded, Uranus was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with gold trimmings. On his back he worn a cape the was navy blue on the outside and gold on the inside. He worn white gloves on his hands and navy blue dress shoes on his feet. On his belt was the Space Sword. He looked down at himself, impressed.

"Thank you for this." He told the head.

"No problem, Tuxedo Uranus." She said. Everyone gasped at this. She laughed a bit as she replied, "From now on you'll be know as Tuxedo Uranus when you are in this form." She explained. Uranus smiled up at her.

"Thank you for being so kind." It truly was great that this was all going so smoothly.

To Be Continued…

Ya, I finished this chapter. I hope I didn't mess up pronouns anywhere. Well it wasn't as hard as I thought it would, but it was a bit weird referring to Sailor Uranus with male pronouns. Oh well, Tuxedo Uranus should be easier. Like always, please feel free to ask questions.


	4. The Monthly Pain

Well I was unsure about what this chapter should be about, until just awhile ago. You better get ready for an emotional chapter. This will also be the first chapter so far I can personally relate to, mostly because I'm basing it around what happened to me today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: The Monthly Pain

Haruka was pretty happy these days. All was going well for him. Everyone was being so supportive of him, the council had made him into Tuxedo Uranus, and he had his first appointment with a therapist in two days. Nothing could possibly go wrong, except for possibly one thing. It had been a month since the last time he had his period. Haruka pushed this thought to the back of his head. 'Surely the gods won't be cruel enough to make me go through that just a couple days before my first appointment.' He thought, in a way trying to convince himself that he wouldn't get his period until after his appointment, but even then, he wasn't looking forward to it. Michiru then walked into the room.

"Haruka, I'm going out shopping." She announced, "Would you like to come with me?" Haruka nodded and stood up.

"Ya, there are a few things I could use." He said as he moved to grab his jacket and put his shoes on. As he stood up after putting his shoes on, he felt a cramp in the pit of his stomach, an oh so familiar cramp, one that spelt trouble. He froze as he waited for it to pass. Michiru noticed this.

"Haruka, is everything OK?" She asked in concern. Haruka turned to her, trying to seem fine to her.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about." He told her, "Now let's get going." With that he moved out the door, feeling uneasy. 'Maybe I should stop in the bathroom first, just to make sure there is no blood.' He thought to himself in concern. He quickly decided against this though, because he really didn't want to see the blood if it was there. But then again, he didn't want to be embarrassed in public by blood dripping down his leg. But then again, it never started heavy and they wouldn't even be out long. He sighed as he got in his car and started it. Michiru sat down beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked in concern. Haruka turned to her with a smile on his face, like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sure. Nothing is wrong." He told her. And with that he started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

At the store, Haruka did not feel any better. He still had cramps and he was beginning to feel something damp at his crotch. He hoped and prayed that it was not blood he was feeling. 'Please be anything but blood.' He thought to himself as Michiru looked for the things she needed. Michiru pretended to be caught up with her browsing, but secretly she was concerned about Haruka's behaviour today.

'I wonder what it is he's not telling me. He may say that he is fine, but I can tell by the tone in his voice that something is bothering him today.' She sighed as she continued looking, 'I just hope it isn't too serious.'

Meanwhile, Haruka was not feeling any better. The yucky feeling just wouldn't go away. He squeezed his legs together in hope to make it better. Michiru noticed this.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She asked. "You know we've discussed this before. I have no problem with you using the men's room. And no one in there will know the difference. You pass perfectly." Haruka sighed at this.

"No, I don't need to go to the bathroom." He told her. Besides, even if he did go to the bathroom now, what would he do? Men's rooms weren't properly equipped for periods, since men didn't have periods. Besides, Haruka himself wasn't prepared for having his period right now either. Michiru still wasn't convinced.

"Well I think it'd probably be best if we went home now." She suggested, "I got everything I came here for anyways." And with that, they moved to check out. Haruka was silent while checking out. He really hoped he was not feeling blood right now. He hoped these cramps he was feeling were not related to him getting his period. He hoped and prayed that there was no blood spot on the back of his pants right now. Well he figured he'd know when he got home.

When he got home, he nervously walked to the bathroom. He really did not want to know if he had his period right now. What would he do if he did? Normally he'd just stay as close as possible to home when he had his period, but what about his appointment in two days? He needed to go to that. If he cancelled, it could be months before the next time he could be booked in, and he didn't want to wait any more months for help.

He entered the bathroom and took a deep breath as he slowly pulled down his pants. 'Please, don't be any blood. Anything but blood. Please, let there be no blood.' He hoped and prayed silently. Slowly, he looked down, only to find his prayers were not answered. There was blood on his boxers. He quickly pulled up his boxers and moved to him room. He opened up his drawer to pull out a clean pair of bowers as well as a pair of women's underwear he had for these occasions. He then moved back into the bathroom and changed. Michiru had noticed his actions as he moved back in the bathroom.

'So that's what was wrong with him today.'

Haruka couldn't help but cry as he changed his boxers. Why did this have to happen to him today? Everything had been going so well for him lately too. Why did this have to happen? He sighed as be put on the pair of women's underwear and quickly put a pad on it. He absolutely refused to use tampons. He did not like the idea of putting anything in the hole for any reason. The idea made him uncomfortable. Michiru had tried to tell him how it took the yucky feeling away, but it couldn't convince Haruka. He would not sacrifice his pride just to get rid of a yucky feeling. He pulled his boxers over the women's underwear. He would not stop wearing his boxers. It helped him forget a bit.

After he had finished changing, he took his bloody boxers and washed them off in the sink. He did not want to blood stains to dry and remain permanent. He just wanted the yucky blood to be gone, for good. He never wanted to have another period again. He could not stop the tears at these thoughts. He wanted all this, but knew they wouldn't just stop automatically. He knew that his appointment in two days was only the first appointment, and nothing would be recommended for him after one appointment. He knew that he would still have to put up with many more periods before anything that could end them would be recommended.

He finished washing his boxers then threw them on the shower curtain rod to dry. He then when to his room and collapsed on the bed and began to beat up his pillow. Why was his life so unfair? Why did he have to put up with all this shit? Why couldn't he have just been born a boy? Michiru entered the room and sighed at the sight of Haruka beating up his pillow. This happened whenever he got his period. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him.

"It'll be alright, Haruka." She said as she rubbed his back in a comforting way. "You'll get through it." Tears still came out of Haruka's eyes, despite his attempts to stop them.

"Why do I have to put up with this, Michiru?" He asked. Michiru just sighed, knowing she couldn't say anything that would make him feel better.

"Haruka, almost all women have periods every month. Periods are just part of having a female body." She said, knowing this would not make Haruka feel any better.

"But I don't want to be a woman!" Haruka screamed. "I want to be a man, and men don't have periods!" At this he burst into tears again. Michiru continued to rub his back.

"You are a man." She told him, "You just happen to be a man with a female body, and because of that, you have to put up with the same bodily functions as women do." This did not make Haruka feel any better.

"But I'm sick of having a female body!" He screamed, "I want to have a male body! I don't want to have these things on my chest." He motioned towards his breasts. "I want to have a flat chest like most men have. I want to have a dick, like most men. One that I can actually use. I'm sick of always having to sit down to go pee! I want to have testosterone pumping through me, not this bloody estrogen." Michiru sweat dropped at Haruka's rant, knowing that it was mostly estrogen inspiring it right now. She found that sort of ironic.

"Haruka, I know it seems hopeless right now, but eventually things will get better for you. Your first appointment is in two days. Eventually they'll make recommendations for you to start hormone therapy. Then your periods will eventually stop and you won't have to deal with them any longer." Michiru told him.

"But how long will that be?" Haruka screamed.

"Well Haruka, I really don't know what to tell you." Michiru told him honestly. Right now she was finding it ironic how men always complained about how their girlfriends got when they had their periods, and their girlfriends would complain about them not knowing how it felt. Right now she was feeling lucky that the girlfriends didn't have to put up with their boyfriends having periods, because this was ten times worse. Setsuna then walked by the room and peeked in to find the sobbing Haruka and Michiru trying to comfort him. She looked at Michiru questionably.

"Period." Was all Michiru mouthed to her and Setsuna immediately understood everything and decided it was best to leave the two alone. Haruka continued to sob about his miserable life as Michiru embraced him in a hug.

"Haruka, crying isn't going to make anything better. It is not going to make your period go away. You just need to accept that there's nothing you can do about it right now and live with it for the next week. Just know that the day will come sooner to you that you won't have to deal with it anymore than it does for most women." She explained to him. Haruka snuffled a bit.

"I guess you're right." He finally admitted and turned to Michiru. "Thanks for comforting me."

"No problem." Michiru said.

To Be Continued...

Well there's that chapter. Periods can be quite a big pain during transition. Well I guess I'm lucky that even though I got it today, I have an appointment with an endo in a couple days and hopefully I'll get a recommendation to start something that will put an end to this bleeding once and for all. Feel free to leave a review.


	5. Childhood Memories

Well after the crappy start I had this morning; things are finally going good for me. I'm finally getting officially started in my transition. Well anyways, thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: Childhood Memories

Haruka slowly opened his eyes as the alarm went off beside the bed. Today was the day; today he had his first appointment with his therapist. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was hoping that today his period wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. He really hated having to be away from home when he had it. He frowned as he pulled down his pajama pants and underwear to find that the blood had over flown during the night.

"Shit." He cursed as he went to grab a change of clothes. Michiru was just waking up as he entered to room to grab some clean clothes.

"Morning love." She greeted as she yawned and stretched. Haruka turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Michiru." He paused for a bit. "Is there any blood stains on my side of the bed." He blushed a bit and turned around to continue grabbing clean clothes. As he bent over, Michiru noticed the big blood stain on the back. She looked over to Haruka's side of the bed and saw the accompanying stain.

"Yes, there is." Michiru told him, only to have Haruka curse again. "But don't worry, the sheets needed to be washed anyways. I'll throw them and you pajamas in the wash before we leave."

"Thanks Michiru." Haruka said as he made his way back into the bathroom to change.

An hour later they were on the highway making their way to Haruka's appointment, or at least they were trying to. Traffic was really backed up this morning. Haruka tapped the wheel impatiently as they sat there not moving.

"What is the hold up?" He cried and slammed the wheel in frustration. Michiru just sighed and turned on the radio, which answered Haruka's question.

"There has been a collision on the highway this morning." The announcer said, "If you're going to be going anywhere this morning leave early and take a different route." Haruka just sighed in frustration.

"Just great, I have the most important appointment of my life this morning, and some asshole had to go back traffic up." He ranted. Michiru patted his back gently as traffic slowly started moving.

"Don't worry, once we're past the collision, traffic will start moving faster." She told Haruka. Haruka shook his head.

"I'm not waiting that long. I can't be late for this." He cried and exited the highway the next opportunity he got. Unfortunately for him, his detour ended up just as backed up as the highway was. By the time he reached his appointment, he was ten minutes late. He cursed to himself as he and Michiru entered the building.

Haruka was more than a bit anxious as he approached the registration desk. He sure hoped his appointment wouldn't be cancelled because he was late. The sectary looked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Haruka Tenoh. I had an appointment with Doctor Hiroshi this morning at 10. Sorry I'm a bit late. Traffic was really bad this morning." Haruka explained. The sectary just smiled at him and handed him some forms.

"It's alright. Doctor Hiroshi is a bit backed up this morning anyways. Just take a seat and fill out these forms." She told him.

Haruka and Michiru both sat down and Haruka began filling out the forms. They were pretty standard forms. The kind of forms most counselling services would have you fill out involving privacy and stuff. After filling out the forms Haruka stood up.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom." He told Michiru. "Tell them I'll be right back if they call me before a get back." Michiru nodded as he left to find a bathroom. He was still wondering what he would do about his period. There was no way he was going to use the women's room and used pads would be pretty funny garbage in the men's room. His questions were answered though when he finally found a gender neutral washroom. Seems maybe he did have some luck today. He quickly used it and went back to the waiting room with Michiru. Michiru was reading one of the magazines.

"So, have they called me yet?" Haruka asked as he sat back down beside her. Michiru set down the magazine and turned to him.

"No, they haven't yet." She told him. She paused for a bit."So, do you want me to come in with you when they call you?" Haruka paused after she asked this.

"No, I think I'd rather talk to him alone today." He told her, "I hope you won't be bored out here." Michiru just smiled as she held up the magazine she had been reading.

"Don't worry, I'm finding this magazine to be quite interesting." She told him. Haruka smiled, glad that his girlfriend would not be bored while he talked to the therapist. Finally, Haruka's name was called. Haruka stood up to follow the doctor to the room.

"Good luck." Michiru wished him. Haruka smiled at her.

"Thanks." And with that he followed the doctor.

The doctor closed the door once the two had entered the room. Haruka took a seat in the chair not next to the computer. The doctor took that seat. The silence was making Haruka uncomfortable. Finally, Doctor Hiroshi spoke.

"So, Haruka, you think you're transgender." He said to start the session with, "Do you care to tell me why you think this way?" Haruka gulped. No matter how much he had tried to prepare himself for the question Doctor Hiroshi might ask him today, he still couldn't seem to come up with answers. Maybe he was just nervous and thought about the question for a bit.

"Well," He finally said, "Even since I was a young child, I've always felt like I should have been a boy." Doctor Hiroshi wrote this down on his note pad.

"Could you tell me about your childhood?" He asked. Haruka sat their silently for a moment.

"When I was young, my mother tried to mould me into the image she thought every girl should be." He told the doctor, "But I rebelled against her as much as I could." Hiroshi also wrote this down.

"How did you rebel against her?" He asked.

"Well she was always forcing me into wearing dresses. I never liked wearing dresses. They made me feel uncomfortable." Haruka admitted, "When she wasn't looking, I'd take off the dress she had forced me to wear and would go put on my boy's clothes. She'd then get mad at me for having no fashion sense." Haruka almost laughed at the memories of his mother throwing fits over his choice of clothes. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the one time she forced him to wear a dress when meeting with his friends. She had not been happy when the dress was all muddy and ripped when he got home.

"You said you wore boy's clothes. Where did you get them from?" Hiroshi asked as he continued to write.

"I convinced my dad to buy them for me. He always thought I looked better in them then I did those dresses mom made me wear." Haruka explained.

"So what kind of friends did you have growing up?" Hiroshi asked him.

"I had mostly male friends when I was a child. I found them a lot more fun to be around then the girls. I never understood the girls as a child. I almost felt like they were a different species then me." Haruka explained, holding back some giggles. He sure was a boy back then. None of his friends had understood girls back then and he was no exception, even if he was sort of one himself.

"So did your relationship with girls change over the years?" Hiroshi asked, causing Haruka to blush. Yes, it definitely changed. Hiroshi patiently waited for him to calm down and answer.

"Well when I hit puberty, my body started changing. I didn't like most of the changes. I didn't like that my flat chest were growing into breasts. I didn't like it when I started having periods. I didn't like the sudden mood changes the estrogen was causing me. Most of the girls didn't take these changes so negatively like I did. It was when these changes were happening that most of them started to notice boys. This confused me even more. I still only saw boys as friends and did not have any sexual interest in the like the girls had. However, I was starting to notice girls and taking interest in them." Haruka confessed.

"So you find women sexually attractive then?" Haruka nodded quickly at this question. "Have you even been sexually active with a woman?" Haruka blushed like crazy. It was a good thing Michiru wasn't in here to tease him about this, but then again, she might have been blushing herself.

"Yes, I have been sexually active with my girlfriend." Haruka admitted once he found his voice. Hiroshi wrote this down, much to Haruka's embarrassment.

"How do you have sex with her? As a man or a woman?" Haruka thought his head would explode.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" He asked. Hiroshi just looked at him with a straight face.

"I won't share your answer with anyone else. Whatever is said in the room stays in this room." He reassured. Haruka was still a bit hesitant though.

"Well, I mostly aim to please her more than myself." Haruka admitted, "Sometimes I use a strap-on, and it kind of makes me feel good to use it. It's almost like it's not just a plastic toy attached to myself, but the real thing. It makes me excited, to be honest." His face was bright red as he admitted this. Why was he saying all this to someone he had just met a while ago?

"So how does your girlfriend identify herself? Straight, lesbian, bisexual?" The doctor asked next. Haruka thought about this for a moment. He really had no idea how Michiru identified herself. The issue was never brought up. She just seemed to love him regardless of anything.

"I don't know to be honest." Haruka finally said, "She really doesn't seem to be the kind of person to care about labels."

"Well what does she think of the idea of you transitioning to become a man?" Hiroshi asked him.

"She's real supportive. I was in denial, until she confronted me about it. She told me that all she wants is for me to be happy, that she doesn't really care about my gender." Haruka said with a smile, "I really am lucky to have her."

"Well it sounds like it to me." Hiroshi said, "Unfortunately we're out of time for today. You can book the next appointment with my sectary." Haruka nodded as he stood up.

"Thanks for listening to me today." He told the doctor. Hiroshi nodded back at him.

"No problem, well I'll see you next time."

Haruka exited the room and walked over to where Michiru was waiting for him. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"So how did it go?" She asked him.

"It went good." He told her, "I just need to book another appointment and we can get going." After Haruka had booked another appointment for the next week and went to the bathroom, the two headed home for the day.

To Be Continued...

Well I guess that chapter went well. Sorry if it wasn't that exciting. Hopefully I'll think of an idea for the next chapter.


	6. The Support Group

Well I know it's been awhile since my last chapter. Sorry, I just had a hard time thinking of an idea for this chapter. I have an idea, but I have no idea how to write it, so sorry if this turns out bad.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6: The Support Group

It had been two weeks since Haruka's first appointment with his therapist. Since then, he had done a bit of research and found out of a support group for transgender people that met every two weeks at the community centre. He had told Michiru about this group and she thought it'd be a good idea if he attended a meeting. He was rather nervous about going though. What would the people there be like? Would he fit in with them? Were they nice? All these things ran through his head has he got ready to attend his first meeting. Michiru walked up behind him.

"Would you like me to come with you for support?" She asked. Haruka turned to her with a smile.

"I would like that." He told her, "But do they allow non-trans people to attend?" Michiru nodded at him.

"I checked their web site and it says they allow family, friends, significant others, and supporters to attend their meetings." She told Haruka. Haruka smiled at this. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. If Michiru was there, then he wouldn't need to worry about not knowing anyone. He walked up to her and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Thank you Michiru, this means a lot to me." He told her once the kiss broke. Michiru smiled up to him. She was glad to help him. She knew going out and talking about these issues made him nervous and her being there would help him. Also, she was curious herself about trans issues. If she knew more about these issues, she may be able to help Haruka more during his transition.

"No problem love." She answered him after kissing him briefly back. "Now, I think it's time we get going. You don't want to be late, do you?" Haruka smiled down at her and nodded.

"You're right, it would be horrible to be late." He joked, and with that, they left.

Despite having Michiru at his side, Haruka was still nervous when they arrived at the community centre. What would he say when he got in there? He just had a feeling this would be awkward. Michiru walked up beside him and held his hand for support.

"Don't be so nervous, Haruka. It will be fine. Just go in there and introduce yourself to everyone." She told him. Haruka smiled. He knew Michiru was right. He was overcomplicating everything by worrying about things that could happen.

"Thanks, Michiru. I don't know what I would do without you." He said. Michiru giggled a bit.

"You'd probably spend the whole night standing out here worrying about nothing." She told him. Haruka couldn't help but laugh at this. Michiru knew him way to well. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's go in." He said and began to lead her in. Inside, a small group of people were already gathered. They all looked as they heard them enter. Haruka gulped. What was he supposed to do now?

"Hello, you're a new face. I'm Natsuko. Welcome to our group." Said one of the ladies there. She had a pretty deep voice. She was fairly big. Her brown hair was shoulder length. She looked to be in her forties. From her appearance, Haruka could tell that she was an mtf.

"Hi, I'm Haruka." Haruka finally said after a moment and turned to Michiru, "And this is my girlfriend, Michiru." Michiru waved at the group.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." She said. The group nodded at them.

"Well I think it's time for everyone else to introduce themselves." Natsuko said after Haruka and Michiru had sat down. With that she turned to the blonde man sitting to her right.

"Hi, I'm Tom." He said. "In case you were wondering, I'm an American staying in Japan. Let me tell you, it's hard enough being a foreigner here, but being trans on top of it just complicates things more." Haruka nodded understanding what Tom was talking about. People in Japan were very traditional. They didn't care so much for people outside their traditional views.

"I'm Matsuda." Said the young black-haired man sitting beside Tom. He looked to be in his twenties. He didn't pass so well at the moment. It was pretty obvious that he was currently female at the moment. "I'm currently going through therapy and my therapist says he may recommend I start testosterone soon. I'm fairly excited about that. I can't wait to start passing." Haruka smiled at him. He knew he was one of the lucky ones. He was very thankful that he passed pre-t. Still, he was excited himself for the day when he could finally start testosterone to get the added benefits that would give him.

"I hope you can start that soon, Matsuda." Haruka told him. Matsuda smiled at him.

"Thank you Haruka." He said. He then turned to the girl sitting beside him, who looked to be just a bit younger then him.

"I'm Matsuda's girlfriend, Mika." She said with a smile. She had long blonde hair that went just past her shoulder blades. "I met Matsuda here at a lesbian bar two years ago. We've been going steady since then. Last year he came out to me that he was trans and wanted to transition to become a man. I was a bit shocked at first, but I stuck by his side. I love him to much to leave him over something like this. Besides, I'm don't care that much about identifying as a lesbian. I don't think gender should matter in a relationship." Michiru smiled, feeling the same way.

"I agree with you, Mika." She told the girl. "I pretty much feel the exact same way about Haruka." Mika smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Michiru. I'm glad there are those out there that agree with me." She said. Michiru nodded back at her. It seemed to both Haruka and Matsuda that the two couples would become good friends. After that, the group moved on and looked at a young teenager sitting beside and older woman. The teenager was obviously born male, but was wearing female clothing and had grown their dark hair just past their shoulders.

"Hi, you can call me Aiko." The teenager said. She turned to the older woman beside her, "And this is my mom." Her mother smiled at the group.

"My name is Yuko." She told the group.

"My mom has been very supportive of me." Aiko said. "I have known from a very young age that I was not a boy, despite having a boy's body. I have always known that I was really a girl. I told my mom this back when I was twelve, and she wasn't really surprised."

"Back when I was pregnant with her, I just had the feeling that she was going to be a girl. I was very surprised actually when the doctor told me she was a boy." Yuko explained. Haruka smiled at the mother and daughter. He knew what Aiko was talking about. Back when he was a child, he felt like he was really a boy. He was just glad Aiko wasn't denying it like he did when he was a teenager. But then again, Aiko didn't have to deal with any complications, like being a male superhero that had to save the world.

The group then turned to the last person there. The woman smiled as she introduced herself. "I'm Miyuki. I'm actually intersex. In case you don't know what that means, that means I was born with both male and female genitalia. Though when I was born, the doctors thought it would be a good idea to remove my male genitalia so I could just be a girl by their standards." Haruka has heard about this before. He didn't feel it was right for the doctors just to go and try and make intersexed babies fit within their gender expectations. What if they were wrong? He knew that gender was not in someone's genitalia, it was inside them.

Natsuko turned back to Haruka and Michiru now. "Well now that everyone else has shared their story, Haruka, would you feel comfortable sharing yours or would you like to remain silent tonight? We're not going to pressure you into sharing anything you'd rather not. We're just here to support you." She explained. Haruka nodded. He wasn't that comfortable just telling his story to anyone, but after hearing everyone else's he felt more like he fit in.

"Well, ever since I was a child, I've always felt like I should have been born a boy. I knew I was really a girl, but I just felt like I was really a boy. I didn't know how to tell anyone this though, so I ended up distancing myself from everyone. I took up racing when I was a teenager. I felt like it was a way to escape the world and just be myself." He told the group.

"I first saw Haruka when I was watching my friend race against him in their track meet when we were in middle school." Michiru continued from beside him. "I fell for him instantly. I just felt like he was the one I was destined to be with. After the race, I had my friend introduce me to him."

"When I first saw her after her friend introduced us, I felt the connection to. I just knew that she was the girl I was destined to be with. Unfortunately though, I had dug myself into such a deep hole of isolation that I ignored her for awhile and tried to push her away." Haruka continued.

"I didn't give up though and continued to pursue him. After he saw the distance I would go for him, he eventually gave in and we ended up together." Michiru finished for him. Haruka was having a hard time believing that had just told the story about how they had met, without giving away they were senshi.

"We've been together since then." Haruka said. He still couldn't believe how long it's been since they had met. It still felt like it was just yesterday that they had met.

"During that time, I've noticed that Haruka wasn't exactly comfortable with being a girl." Michiru explained, "Though he never said anything to me, I could just feel it. It was just a while ago that I brought the subject up with him. Somehow, him knowing I was fine with the idea gave him the strength to start the process of transition."

"Well Haruka, you're a lucky man." Matsuda said after the story was done. Haruka nodded at him.

"And so are you." Haruka told him in return. Matsuda nodded back as Mika gently held his hand. It was truly great to have so much support in one room.

"Well everyone, it seems we're out of time tonight." Natsuko said, "Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope to see you all again in two weeks." Everyone then began getting ready to leave. Conversations starting among group members as they got ready. Matsuda and Mika walked over to Haruka and Michiru.

"It was nice meeting you two tonight. I'm glad that there are those whose experiences I can relate to a bit more." Matsuda said. Haruka smiled at him, feeling the same.

"Thank you for that Matsuda. I must agree with you. Before coming here, I was worried I wouldn't be able to relate with anyone here." Haruka admitted. Matsuda smiled back.

"I felt the same the first time I came here. I was lucky to have Mika by my side or I might not have come." Matsuda explained. Michiru smiled at the two. She had always felt Haruka needed a good friend he could relate to, and she felt Matsuda was the right person.

"Maybe we should meet again sometime, before the next meeting." Michiru suggested. Haruka and Matsuda both grinned at this. Mika laughed a bit at this.

"Seems these two are eager to meet again." She said. Michiru laughed as well as she nodded.

"Well how do you two feel about meeting this Saturday at noon at the Crown?" Michiru suggested. Matsuda and Mika both nodded.

"We'll be there." Matsuda said.

"Well we'll see you then." Haruka told them both. And with that the two couples went their separate ways.

Haruka was grinning the entire ride home. Michiru smiled at him, happy that he was happy.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" She asked. Haruka nodded.

"Ya, I'm glad I was able to meet people I could relate to. I no longer feel alone." He told Michiru, "Not that I feel alone when I'm with you." Michiru chuckled at his words.

"Well, we're going to have more fun this Saturday." Michiru told him. Haruka smiled. He couldn't wait to meet his new friends again.

To Be Continued...

Well, I got through another chapter. Review and it may get me writing the next chapter sooner rather than later.


	7. Saturday with Friends

So I finally have time to write this chapter. Glad people liked the last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to make this chapter as good as the last.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?

Chapter 7: Saturday with Friends

Ever since the meeting with the support group, Haruka had been excited about Saturday, when he would meet his new friend again. It just didn't seem to be coming fast enough for him. Michiru really couldn't help but laugh at him that week, as he sat watching the clock, hoping that it would somehow make time go faster.

Finally, after much waiting, it was Saturday. Haruka woke up at the crack of dawn that day, which was real unusual for him. Usually on weekends, Michiru had a hell of a time trying to get him up before noon. But instead, today she was the one dragged out of bed by Haruka at six in the morning. She was quite grumpy about this.

"Haruka, it's only six am!" She cried as Haruka dragged her out of bed and into the bathroom, "We're not meeting up with them until noon!"

"I know, but I want us to be ready in time." Haruka told Michiru. Michiru sighed at Haruka's eagerness.

"But Haruka, you hardly ever take more than 10 minutes getting ready in the morning. Why do you suddenly think you need 6 hours to get ready?" Michiru asked in frustration. She really wanted to be back in bed.

"Well maybe I don't need that long to get ready, but you usually take hours to get ready." Haruka shot back at his girlfriend. Michiru then shot him a cold glare.

"I do not take hours to get ready." She said in her defence. Haruka just chuckled at her and smiled in a suggestive manner.

"Well if you don't need hours to get ready, want to have a bit of fun in the shower then?" He suggested slyly. Michiru's face went bright red at the thoughts that were running through her head. She slowly nodded her head, causing Haruka to grin and help his girlfriend out of her night clothes, before removing his own. The two then entered the shower together.

By around nine, the couple entered the kitchen for breakfast. Setsuna and Hotaru already sat at the table eating breakfast, looking quite tired and disturbed. The couple took their places at the table, wondering what was wrong with their housemate and daughter this morning.

"So, whose bright idea was it to have sex in the shower at six in the morning?" Setsuna asked a little peeved once the two had sat done. Michiru blushed quite hardly and pointed at Haruka.

"But, how did you know we were having sex?" Michiru asked quietly. A vein practically popped in Setsuna's head.

"Did you not realize how loud you were this morning, Michiru? Some of us were still trying to sleep." Setsuna complained. Michiru's face was still bright red as she silently watched her plate.

"Come on, Michiru couldn't have been that loud." Haruka defended for his girlfriend. Setsuna just shook her head.

"I'm surprised you aren't death yet, Haruka. I'm pretty sure even Usagi could hear her this morning." Setsuna commented. Michiru sunk lower in her chair.

"But she doesn't live anywhere near us." Haruka commented.

"My point exactly." Setsuna said in a matter of fact voice. Michiru continued to blush as Hotaru tried not to laugh at her adoptive parents.

By the time Haruka and Michiru left for the Crown to meet up with their new friends, Michiru had regained her composer. Haruka was as excited as he had been all week. It was ten minutes before noon when they entered the Crown. Haruka was a bit disappointed their friends weren't already there waiting for them. He and Michiru took a seat and order some tea and sandwiches as they waited for their friends. After ten minutes, Matsuda and Mika arrived. They spotted Haruka and Michiru over at the table and walked over to them.

"Hi, sorry if we are late. Mika just takes forever to get ready in the morning." Matsuda said as he and Mika sat down at the table. Haruka smiled at this.

"Michiru is the same way." He commented, "That's why I woke her up at six this morning." Michiru just sighed as Haruka said this.

"Ya, you woke me up as six so that we could have sex in the shower." Michiru commented. Matsuda ended up chuckling at this.

"So, you found something more fun to do at six in the morning besides sleeping, didn't you Haruka." Matsuda said slyly as he winked. Haruka nodded proudly.

"Was it ever fun. It's too bad though that our roommate had to complain at breakfast about Michiru being loud though. I didn't think she was that loud." He said. Michiru couldn't help but blush again. Now both Matsuda and Mika were chuckling.

"Don't worry about it, Michiru. Matsuda's neighbours usually complain about the noise levels whenever we have sex as well." Mika told Michiru. Haruka laughed at that.

"I bet they do. Mika just looks like a loud one." He commented.

"And so does Michiru." Matsuda commented back. By now, both girls were blushing.

After lunch, the group made their way to an amusement park. The park was quite busy that day. There were lots of families and groups of friends there. It wasn't long before both guys wanted to go on the roller coaster. The girls just sighed as they got in line with their boyfriends.

"I sure hope this doesn't mess up my hair." Michiru commented. They all laughed at her.

"You are just a girl, Michiru." Haruka commented. Michiru glared at him.

"Well excuse me for caring about my hair." She shot back. Haruka combed his fingers through Michiru's hair as he got his laughter under control.

"Aw, come on, Michiru. You know I like your hair. I was just joking" He told her. Michiru smiled up at him.

"I know, Haruka." She said back, "And I like your hair as well." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, no making out in line!" Matsuda told them in a joking voice, as he couldn't have chuckling as he said this. Haruka stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"I won't yet at you if you make out with your girlfriend in line." He shot. Matsuda grinned as he turned to Mika with a seductive look. She sighed as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"We can do that later." She told him. Matsuda just sighed as he continued to wait in line. The group only had to wait ten more minutes before it was their turn to ride. The two guys laughed like crazy the entire time while both girls just screamed. They all had fun though.

After they got off the ride, both guys had to go to the bathroom. Matsuda sighed loudly as he and Haruka approached the washrooms.

"I hate public washrooms." He commented, "No matter which one I go in, people always stare at me. Why can't they just make a washroom that people can use regardless of gender?" Haruka nodded.

"I know what you mean. Before I finally accepted myself as trans, I would always get stared at whenever I went in the women's room. But ever since I started using the men's room, that hasn't happened. He explained. Matsuda looked at him with envy.

"You're lucky, Haruka, you pass. I wish I could pass, and then maybe I wouldn't get weird stares and not have washroom issues." Matsuda said. Haruka chuckled at him.

"Well it does have its downsides as well. Whenever people see that 'F' on my ID, they always look at me strangely. Then when I have my period, I don't feel comfortable using the men's room, but I'm still not comfortable with using the women's room." Haruka explained. Matsuda nodded in understanding.

"So, which washroom should we use today?" He asked, in a joking sort of voice.

"Well, I'm using the men's room." Haruka told him. Matsuda nodded.

"Alright, men's room it is." He agreed. As soon as they walked in, eyes stared at them. Haruka didn't seemed fazed, though it was all Matsuda could do not to run out.

"Hey, this is the men's room." One guy commented, "What is that girl doing in here?" Haruka glared at him.

"There's no 'girl' in here." Haruka shot back, "Matsuda is a guy." The guy stepped in closed to the two.

"Well he sure looks like a girl to me." He commented with a laugh. Haruka stepped his closer and grabbed the guy's collar.

"Do you even know the difference between sex and gender?" He asked in a low voice.

"There's a difference?" The guys asked, "They're just different words for the same thing." Haruka narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"Well then, let me give you a little lesson then. Sex in between your legs and gender is between your ears. Got it now?" Haruka told him. The guy continued to look at him weirdly.

"Whatever, you're strange." He said. Haruka just sighed.

"Look, we're just here to use the toilet, wash our hands, and leave. We're not going to do anything strange in the progress." Haruka explained. And with that he moved towards a stall. Matsuda did the same thing.

After that was done, the two exited the washroom. "Thanks for defending me in there." Matsuda said.

"No problem." Haruka said as the two approached the girls. The girls stood up to greet their boyfriends.

"Well that took you two long enough. We almost thought you two had fallen in." Michiru joked.

"No, we didn't fall in. It was just some guy given Matsuda problems for being in the men's room." Haruka explained, "I took care of him though."

"You didn't start a fight, did you?" Michiru asked in concern. Haruka shook his head.

"No, I pretty much just told him to mind his own business." He explained. Michiru smiled at him.

"Well I'm happy that you defended your friend." And with that she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. At the end of the day, Haruka and Matsuda exchanged their phone numbers and e-mail addresses so they could get back in touch. By the time Haruka and Michiru got back home, they were so tired that they just went to sleep, much to the pleasure of both Setsuna and Hotaru after that morning.

To Be Continued...

Well I hope you liked that chapter. For the first time, I had some trouble with Haruka's pronoun. Hope I didn't forget it in the story that I didn't catch. Don't forget to review.


	8. Age Problems

First off, I'd like a moment to promote my new Haruka and Michiru website. You can visit it at

http : // skyandsea . / (remove the spaces, the link is also in my profile). I am currently looking for more members for this site. If you wish to help edit the site to make it better, send me a message and I'll most likely give you permission to do so.

Now, I'm sorry I took so long to update this story. Ideas just weren't coming to me. Today though, I got a reminder of one thing that's been irking me for a while now...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 8: Age Problems

Haruka sighed as he drove on down to the liquor store. Out of the blue last week, Michiru decided they needed to throw a fancy dinner party for all their friends. That dinner party was tonight and Haruka needed to go buy a few bottles of wine for the party.

When he got there, Haruka went about his own business. He picked out a red wine, a white wine, and a bottle of champagne. He walked to the cashier to pay. The cashier looked him up and down as he got out his wallet.

"I'm going to need to see some I.D., kid." The cashier told him. Haruka sighed as he got out his driver's license. He sure hoped this guy didn't see that 'F' on it. He just couldn't wait to get that changed. He handed it to the cashier and held his breath. The cashier stared at it for a moment and blinked. Finally, he looked up to Haruka.

"No way!" He said. Haruka gulped. Damn that 'F'. "There is no way that you're that old! You look to be only 16!" Haruka sighed in relief. Obviously this guy had not seen the 'F'. "This I.D. has got to be fake!" The cashier took Haruka's I.D. and ran it under his scanner. He gasped again.

"It's not fake." Haruka told him. "If I was going to get fake I.D., I think I would get one with an 'M' on it, not an 'F'..." The cashier gasped, finally noticing that 'F'.

"OK, 'ma'am', the total comes to 60 000 yen." Haruka cringed at that 'ma'am'. Why did people always assume that just because that 'F' was there, he needed to be treated like a girl? On another note, why did I.D.'s need to have someone's sex on it anyways? Was it really that important? Haruka pulled out the money and paid. He couldn't wait to leave the store.

The cashier grinned as Haruka left. "Come again, 'lady'!" He called out to her. Haruka sped away from the store as fast as he could.

When Haruka arrived home, he was in a bad mood. Michiru came to greet him. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well back, Haruka. How was the liquor store?" She asked, not realizing what had just happened to Haruka. Haruka frowned and turned away from Michiru.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." He told her as he walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. Michiru watched him, with a frown on her own face. She knew something bad must have happened. She made her way over to sit beside him. Once seated, she cuddled up to him.

"Haruka, tell me what happened. I'm here for you." She told him. Haruka sighed as he decided keeping this bottled up would only wreck him more, so he told her how the cashier had treated him. Michiru gasped in horror when Haruka had finished his tale.

"That's horrible! How could he be so rude?" Michiru gapped. Haruka sighed as he looked down.

"It's not fair." He said in his angst. "Why do people have to take traditional gender stereotypes so fucking seriously? Why do they have to assume that just because I was born female, that automatically makes me a girl?" He ranted. Michiru kissed him again.

"They just don't understand. You are pretty lucky you pass though." She said in comfort. This did not help Haruka this time.

"I pass, but at what cost? Being constantly mistaken as a prepubescent boy! I'm an adult now, not a teenager! I want people to see me as one, damn it!" Haruka screamed in frustration and banged his fist on the coffee table. Michiru just sighed.

"Haruka, you know guys go through a lot of physical changes that girls don't go through. So it's only natural that you would appear younger having not gone through these changes. But don't worry, eventually you'll get to experience these changes." She hoped this would comfort him.

"But when will it happen? I'm tired of waiting. All these other guys are so lucky. They go though all these changes on their own. They don't need to go though any doctors or anything. They don't need to prove they are a man to anyone. How I envy them..." Haruka ranted. It just wasn't fair that he had to go through this. Michiru sighed as she stood up.

"Well, we still have several hours before the party, I think we should head up stairs for a little nap, if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. "It should help you calm down a bit." Haruka grinned at her. At least he had one thing those other guys didn't have.

To Be Continued...

Well hopefully I'll come up with more ideas for this story. Don't forget to check out my Haruka and Michiru website. Oh, and leave a review.


End file.
